I never told you
by Marilindarkmoon
Summary: -Ayer, encontré lo que había estado buscando por meses… Sus recuerdos. ¿Y sabes?- le mire directamente a los ojos perdiéndome en ellos por un instante... –Me di cuenta que siempre habías tenido razón al decirme que… de alguna manera te amaba Jake-


Declamer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria por lo que queda prohbida su copia total o parcial sin autorizacion previa.

* * *

Hola hola! aqui traigo una nueva historia, es algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer, pero la pareja Jake/Bella se me hace super mona! Espero les guste, esta situada en Luna nueva... xoxo noes leemos abajo

Temas recomendados: Storm-Lifehouse

Bella pov :Back to december Tylor Swift

Jacob pov: No tengas miedo-tercer cielo

**I never Told you **

**No siempre el camino mas dificil es el mejor, a veces dejamos pasar al amor de nuestra vida y no lo vemos por que una ilusión nos cego.  
**

La lluvia caía como torrentes por mi ya empapado cuerpo, no lograba sentir mis extremidades y apenas era consciente de la dirección que tomaba, mi cerebro estaba en modo automático y tan solo debía hacer el esfuerzo de mover mis piernas…

No sabia hasta que punto finalizaban las gotas de lluvia y empezaban mis lágrimas, honestamente tan solo deseaba llegar a ese lugar en el que me sentía tan segura y protegida, tenia la impresión de ser un barco en medio de una tempestad que tan solo desea llegar a un puerto seguro…

Cuando la tierra mojada por fin se convirtió en lodo supe que estaba cerca de mi destino pero no apresure el paso, honestamente no me importaba si pescaba un resfriado o si moría de hipotermia… Solo una preocupación rondaba mi mente a parte de las imágenes que solo lograban torturarme, ¿Cómo lo vería a los ojos sin desplomarme? ¿Cómo decirle que tenía toda la razón desde el inicio? ¿Cómo decirle que…?

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al divisar una propiedad frente a mí, una casa de madera hermosa y espaciosa situada en la Reserva Quileute de Forks… Su casa.

No supe en que momento mis nudillos se encontraron golpeando la gruesa puerta de arce, pero nadie respondía… No sentía mis manos por lo que golpee mucho más fuerte… La lluvia arreciaba así que me sorprendí al notar al moreno frente a mi con el seño fruncido y visiblemente despeinado mientras sus mejillas cobrizas mostraban un tenue rubor… Había estado durmiendo y yo como cosa rara llegue en el momento menos oportuno… debí saberlo a parte de ingenua y estupida era una completa molestia… Me enfade conmigo misma.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me permití admirarlos una vez mas antes de irme, eran de un negro brillante completamente hermoso, tanto que eclipsaría a cualquiera.

-Que diablos…- Sus manos se tornaron alrededor de mi muñeca derecha y de un solo movimiento que me dejo completamente desconcertada me atrajo hacia el interior de la acogedora casa.

-Jake no… Fue un error venir, de verdad lo siento imagino que estarás muy cansado con eso de…-

-Se te fundió un tornillo Isabella? Sabes a cuantos grados esta allá afuera?- me regaño haciendo caso omiso a mis patéticos intentos por salir de casa, su reprimenda se hacia mas suave conforme llegábamos a su habitación, me hubiese ruborizado de no ser porque había estado allí cientos de veces cuando Edward…

En mi mente se situaron nuevamente las imágenes que durante todo el trayecto habían estado rompiéndome en pedazos, sentí mis ojos mas grandes de lo normal y agache la mirada en un intento de que Jake no se diese cuenta, pero mi amigo y yo parecíamos tener una conexión especial y al tenderme la ropa que ocuparía para secar la empapada, su mano rozó delicadamente mi mejilla e hizo que lo mirase directamente hacia esas piedras de ónix que me atrapaban en ocasiones, mis lagrimas caían sin poder controlarlas y me odie a mi misma por ser tan patética… por dar tanta lastima, esa fue la causa de todo.

Mis sollozos se hicieron presentes cuando sus brazos me rodearon, no necesitábamos palabras para saber lo que necesitaba el otro en ese momento y agradecí al cielo por ello, se sentó en su cama mientras me colocaba sobre sus piernas sin dejar de mecerme y arrullarme, con una de sus cobijas cubrió mi aun empapado cuerpo y por primera vez en ese día me sentí segura y protegida… Jake era mi hogar.

-Soy tan estupida- murmure aun ahogada entre lágrimas, su mano acariciaba suavemente mi espalda dejándome una calida sensación. – No quiero llorar mas, estoy tan cansada…me arrepiento tanto de haberle conocido- me queje sintiendo como con mis palabras el dolor disminuía un poco.

Durante algunos meses creí haberlo superado, me convencí a mi misma que Edward Cullen solo formaba parte de un pasado que enterraría a como diera lugar.

Durante mucho tiempo luche contra mi memoria, contra el olvido… Ahora, tan solo quería olvidar, solo eso sanaría mis heridas.

Heridas que habían sido abiertas nuevamente… era irónico que por mucho tiempo desee encontrar cualquier cosa que me mostrara que él había sido real, pero cuando esa búsqueda cesó… esos recuerdos que había desaparecido aparecieron para abofetearme y no pude soportarlo.

Con pánico note como los sentimientos tomaban forma… una que jamás hubiese esperado.

No lo soporte y corrí, sin importarme nada, ni siquiera que estaba helando… no era ese frío al que temía.

Y de pronto el dolor se adormeció, en sus ojos encontraba respuestas… Aquellas que en la soledad de mi habitación no hubiese podido hallar jamás…

Arrullada en sus brazos me sumí en la inconciencia, mi cuerpo comenzaba a tomar temperatura… Sentía cada roce de sus manos por mis mejillas y estas no solo proporcionaban calidez a mi piel fría… Mi corazón volvía a ser calido.

No supe cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, ni fui consciente de lo que había sucedido, solo se que un extraño brillo proveniente de algún lugar me daba de lleno en el rostro… No abrí los ojos pese a la molestia, en vez de eso me concentre en las sensaciones que experimentaba, la suavidad que me proporcionaba la superficie blanda en la que me encontraba… la frescura de una suave tela que me cubría, el cantar de las aves en el exterior, el sonido de la brisa y la calidez de un cuerpo frente al mío, fui conciente de unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura, de un fuerte pecho cubierto por una camisa de algodón sobre la que reposaba mi rostro, inhale suavemente y me sentí en las nubes… Al reconocer la presencia frente a mi una sensación agradable y ansiosa se adueño de mi estomago y mi corazón comenzó una carrera. Por primera vez en mi desastrosa vida quise despertar de esa manera todas las mañanas.

Durante un rato estuve de esa forma, mi brazo intentaba rodear todo lo que pudiese el abdomen de mi mejor amigo y su respiración pausada me hacia sentir tan relajada como no lo estuve en mucho tiempo… Imágenes de lo sucedido el día anterior llegaron a mi mente, pero las sentía tan lejanas…

Me arme de valor y decidí abrir los ojos, debía enfrentar mi realidad en vez de solo correr… Mis ojos se encontraron con un rostro aniñado casi angelical pero que conservaba rasgos realmente atractivos… sus largas pestañas, sus mejillas… sus labios.

De pronto mis manos picaron y quise saber que textura tenía su piel… si de verdad era tan suave como lucia.

Con cuidado roce su mejilla y sonreí… por primera vez lo estaba acariciando… no como una amiga, eso ya lo había echo en varias ocasiones… Ahora, le sentía distinto… era solo una chica que sentía curiosidad por un chico.

Mis manos recorrieron sus mejillas y sin darme cuenta, mi pulgar ya pasaba por sus labios… me pregunte ¿Serian así de suaves al besarlos?

En una ocasión eso casi sucede, recordé a un Mike en colores verdosos que se quejaba de la película que veíamos… Ese día Jake me abrió su corazón y pude notar lo que significaba para él… ¿Cuanto habría sufrido por mí culpa?

Suspire…

-¿Qué habría hecho sin ti?- me pregunte en voz alta mientras mi mirada se perdía en sus facciones…

-¿Sabes?... Siempre tuviste la razón- le confesé, aun sabiendo que no podría escucharme, Mi Jake tenía el sueño pesado -Estar contigo hubiese sido tan fácil…- confesé mientras mis ojos se tornaban acuosos. –Probablemente ahora debo ser una carga incomoda… Si tan solo lo hubiese notado antes- me lamente sabiendo que ya no podría hacer nada.

Durante mucho tiempo me enfoque en un amor imposible teniendo frente a mi a uno mas que posible, lo sabia era masoquista… Jacob siempre había sido mas que un amigo para mi, pero la terquedad con la que fui maldita al nacer me impedía asumir que siempre me había gustado… siempre me había sentido atraída por él y ahora al verlo así… Por primera vez sintiendo estas ganas casi irrefrenables de besarlo me doy cuenta de que mas que gustarme lo quiero y mas que quererlo… yo…

Mi mano seguía recorriendo su rostro pero mi mente se hallaba reviviendo mi ataque de histeria… ¿Cómo era posible confundir el amor?

Jacob Pov

Me preparaba para dormir después de una larga ducha, había pasado dos días de guardia, la chupasangre peli roja había regresado un par de veces, pero no había podido acercarse a ella… De no ser por la orden de Sam, me hubiese quedado por mas tiempo, no podía estar tranquilo a sabiendas que mi Bella corría peligro… Aun así, el cansancio se hacia menos soportable conforme pasaban las horas así que apenas pude me quede profundamente dormido….

Una mañana tormentosa me despertó y aunque trate de incorporarme no pude, mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al notar frente a mi a una muy silenciosa Bella, supuse que noto mi sorpresa pues sonrío y mi corazón comenzó una carrera…A pesar de mis ganas, me fue imposible incorporarme, luche contra mi pesado cuerpo y poco a poco llegue hasta ella, estaba realmente cansado y sudado por el esfuerzo, ella pareció complacida y se acerco un poco mas a mi… tan cerca que su aliento chocaba contra la base de mi cuello… Estuve a punto de retroceder, los nervios se apoderaron de mí al sentir su cercanía… La amaba tanto… no quería equivocarme con ella, no de nuevo.

Si ella solo podía darme su amistad, eso tomaría sin pedir mas, porque prefería ser su amigo aunque doliese… a ser un completo extraño, eso si me mataría.

Era un cobarde.

-Jake- pronuncio, mientras con un paso mas logro acortar por completo la distancia, yo evitaba respirar bruscamente porque temía que en cualquier momento fuese a desvanecerse pero en vez de alejarse, sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y apreté las mías en puños… Estaba tan cerca.

-Bella… no..-

-No tengas miedo- Susurro y cerré los ojos, debía controlarme… Besarla seria lo último que haría.

-No quiero perderte- confesé mientras mis ojos buscaban los suyos, ese era mi peor miedo… Necesitaba a Bella como al aire que respiraba… la amaba tanto que dolía callarlo.

-Solo déjate llevar- Susurro contra mis labios y eso fue todo, mi armadura se vino abajo y fui un hombre de nuevo, la tome por la cintura y la pegue mas hacia mi cuerpo… mordí suavemente sus labios para tener mayor acceso…

-Jake- gritaba mientras mis labios atrapaban los suyos, de pronto su corazón se hizo más audible para mi, tanto que era la único que escuchaba… era similar al golpeteo de la madera…

-¡Jake!-

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y aun confundido sentí un vacío adueñarse de mi… Había sido solo un sueño, debí saberlo.

Los golpeteos seguían y no tan cansado como antes camine hacia la puerta, supuse que debía ser Jared pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al notar a una empapada Bella… ¿Era otro sueño?

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sus labios morados por el frió, su ropa cubierta por lodo y temblaba aunque parecía no darse cuenta de ello, me pellizque discretamente y mierda q dolió… Esto en definitiva no era un sueño… Era Bella…

Su mirada apenada se encontró con la mía y sin mas ni mas me dio la espalda para salir… Solo en ese momento reaccioné por instinto.

-Que diablos…- La tome del brazo y me estremecí ante lo fría que estaba, la temperatura afuera debía estar a unos doce grados

Jake no… Fue un error venir, de verdad lo siento imagino que estarás muy cansado con eso de…-

-Se te fundió un tornillo Isabella?- La regañe mientras sentía que la ira se apoderaba de mi, maldito chupasangre.

Respire profundo e intente calmarme para no asustarla, y lo logre… Tome una muda de ropa rápidamente y cuando se la tendí para prepararle un baño caliente y evitar que enfermara, note un temblor algo distinto al de hace un momento, mi estomago se volvió un nudo y con temor levante su rostro solo para encontrarme con la evidencia de su sufrimiento… no lo soporte, olvide la ducha y la abrace tan fuerte como pude sin llegar a lastimarla, sus sollozos fueron como cuchillo que me atravesaban el corazón, la cubrí con una manta y la senté en mi regazo, estaba helada… Su frágil cuerpo se aferro a mi y por un momento tuve que respirar profundo para no ceder ante el nudo que tenia en la garganta… Sentía tanto miedo al verla en este estado, temía que cometiese una locura… Temía perderla.

-Fui tan estupida- Sollozo mientras intentaba consolarla -No quiero llorar mas, estoy tan cansada… me arrepiento tanto de haberle conocido- Declaró y suspire en silencio, no podía dejar que viese cuanto me afectaba su estado… dios la amaba tanto que daría mi vida por aliviar su dolor.

Poco a poco sus temblores cesaron, la mire cuidadosamente asegurándome de que estuviese dormida y así fue.

La deposite suavemente en la cama y tome la muda de ropa con nerviosismo, su ropa no había secado y si la dejaba así pescaría un resfriado y si la cambiaba de seguro se molestaría conmigo… Además, jamás había visto a una chica de… de esa forma.

OK, debía ser maduro como decía Billy, lo más sensato era cambiar su ropa por una seca… no quería que enfermase por mi causa así que debía ser maduro… No miraría.

-No veas… no veas- me repetía en susurros mientras desabotonaba su camiseta, la habría rasgado pero eso la habría hecho enfadar aun mas, por un momento roce su piel debajo de la prenda y trague pesado tratando de hacer la tarea lo mas delicadamente posible en el menor tiempo.

Y así fue, la camiseta fue pan comido, pero el Jean fue otra historia, por suerte mi Bella tenía el sueño pesado.

Le coloque un sweater que me quedaba algo ajustado, pero a ella le quedo enorme, era lo más pequeño que tenia, y unos pants de pijama.

Y no mire… demasiado.

Su rostro permanecía sereno, su nariz enrojecida y sus pálidas mejillas delataban su estado de hacia algunas horas… tome un cobertor y la cubrí mientras le hacia una sopa para que repusiera energías, de seguro tendría hambre al levantarse.

Desde la cocina pude escuchar un leve castañeo, así que me apresure hasta mi habitación y tras tocar su frente note que permanecía fría, coloque otra cobija y termine de cocinar.

Al final y tras meditarlo por cerca de media hora Billy término por convencerme de que lo mejor seria dormir con ella mientras él le decía a Charlie sin tantos detalles que ella se quedaría aquí, fue extraño escuchar a mi padre decir cosas como esas, pero sabia que entendía.

Al verla mi amor por ella aumento un poco mas… quise abrasarla y protegerla por siempre, pero ella no me pertenecía. Ese pensamiento dolió, pero puse los pies en la tierra.

Pero después de todo soy un adolescente ¿no? Las hormonas forman parte de mi y contra todo pronostico y casi sin darme por enterado ya me halla tan cerca de sus labios… pero no pude, no de esa manera.

Tras respirar profundo un par de veces solo me conforme con abrazarla como momentos antes, en menos de quince minutos sus temblores habían desaparecido y ya estaba sudando, me deshice del edredón porque una cosa era segura, no me alejaría de ella en toda la noche.

De mas esta decir que no pude conciliar el sueño sino hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Adoraba tanto verla así… tan pacifica.

No se en que momento me quede dormido pero un cosquilleo me trajo a la conciencia y antes de pensarlo siquiera sujete aquello que causaba esa sensación…

Bella Pov

Me quede helada al notar el férreo agarre de Jacob sobre mi muñeca, pero no me lastimaba, solo había sido el susto.

-Lo siento- me disculpe mientras su agarre se suavizaba pero no desapareció… Sus ojos me miraban curiosos mientras mi mano permanecía en su mejilla, por un momento me perdí en su mirada… ¿Cómo podía darme tantas respuestas de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía borrar todos mis pensamientos?

Solo tenia clara una cosa… quería… No.

Necesitaba fundirme en sus labios… necesitaba sentirlo.

Y Como si hubiese escuchado mi suplica su mirada se desvío hasta mis labios haciéndome anhelarlo aun mas, fui acortando la distancia lentamente mientras su mano se posicionaba en mi espalda y en mi mejilla, cerré los ojos mientras sentía mi corazón latir desbocado, sonreí al notar la explosión de sentimientos en mi interior… Lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba.

Sus labios se posicionaron en mi mejilla y allí se quedaron por un instante… Sentí como miles de mariposas se adueñaba de mi estomago… pero necesitaba unir sus labios con los míos… necesitaba hacerle saber tantas cosas…

-No bella- susurro cuando me aproxime hasta sus labios solo rozándolos… desperté entonces.

La dura realidad me golpeo… le había perdido, me sentí como una tonta… probablemente solo me quería como una amiga… y dolió, fue como si me hubiesen arrancado la mitad de mi cuerpo de tajo.

-comprendo- murmure cabizbaja… intente disimular sonriendo levemente, pero se que no logre convencerlo, trate de disimular lo mejor que podía, finalmente no quería hacerlo sentir mal… solo me incorpore y apenas avance un par de pasos cuando su agarre me sorprendió nuevamente.

-No, no comprendes- declaró mirándome, su rostro era inexpresivo… Como el día en que me dijo que no quería volver a verme.

-Si… yo… llegue tarde ¿verdad?- murmure mientras las delatoras lagrimas hacían acto de presencia, las limpie en un intento por parecer indiferente e intente sonreír de nuevo, pero la sola idea de que Jacob se hubiese imprimado de otra persona…eliminaba todo rastro de alegría aunque esta fuese fingida… El merecía ser feliz… si el conseguía serlo, yo también… Debía ser fuerte, no le demostraría cuanto dolía… Ya después me derrumbaría.

Merecía esto y todo lo que me había pasado… merecía el dolor por ser tan estupida… por herir a quienes me rodeaban.

La vida solía devolvernos todo, yo le hice daño a Jacob y él ahora me hacia pagar por todo… Era justo.

-Si… lo hiciste- Admitió mientras el dolor salía a la superficie, solloce y asentí mientras intentaba frenar con todas mis fuerzas todo la evidencia de mi sufrimiento… Jake era mi amigo después de todo… supuse que le afectaba verme en este estado así que sin lagrimas en el rostro y sin parpadear por miedo a que aparecieran nuevamente decidí retirarme.

-Yo… supongo que debo irme, Charlie estará preocupado- Declare con voz firme e hice el intento por alejarme pero no me lo permitió… en ese instante me rompí.

-Por favor… sé que lo merezco pero ya no mas… déjame ir Jacob- le rogué mientras este me abrazaba fuertemente… Solo me hacia mas daño.

Saber que jamás podría tenerlo…

-De verdad no comprendes nada ¿No es así? – pregunto mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos, por un instante logro confundirme.

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender?- mi voz sonaba lastimera, su sonrisa se torno amarga y sus manos secaron mi rostro, cerré los ojos ante la sensación.

-Que te amo- murmuro mientras su pulgar acariciaba nuevamente mi mejilla, mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras mas lagrimas caían… ¿estaba soñando acaso?

-N…yo… entonces ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ahora estas confundida… Tal vez te sientas comprometida… no lo se, pero eso solo nos haría mas daño… te confundiría mas- Declaro sin que su sonrisa fuese menos triste, me sentí fatal y al mismo tiempo feliz… Jacob… ¿mi jake me amaba?

-No lo estoy en lo absoluto- Confesé mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos pero parecía no creerme… necesitaba hallar la manera de convencerlo…

Y tenía toda la razón, pues, en muchas ocasiones había sufrido por el recuerdo de Edward, pero más que extrañarlo, sentí rabia… Rabia hacia mi misma por haber sido tan débil… por no haberme dado cuenta antes que Jacob siempre había estado en lo cierto.

-No lo hagas mas difícil Bella- Hablo mientras se alejaba de mi y se tomaba el cabello. –Hace apenas unas horas tu… y ahora…- sonrío incrédulo.

-Jake yo…-

-¡No Isabella!... ¿Sabes como me haces sentir?- pregunto visiblemente alterado, me sentí mal… lo estaba haciendo sufrir. ¿Por qué debía ser tan estupida?

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió hasta la salida así que lo seguí, necesitaba hacerle saber lo que sentía.

-¡Jake espera!- su mirada se encontró con la mía y pude notar pequeños temblores en su cuerpo… sus ojos se aclararon.

-No te acerques Bella… por favor… solo déjame ¿si?- suplico mientras retomaba su camino, iba directo al bosque pero corrí tras él, y sin que lo notara hale con toda mi fuerza su brazo, me impulse y como pude me sujete a su cuello mientras unía mis labios con los suyos, al principio lo sentí dudar peor antes de que nos separara mordí levemente su labio inferior sintiéndome desfallecer ante la sensación de tenerlo de esa forma… Sus labios se entreabrieron por segundos y lo aproveche, le bese entrando por completo.

Sus manos tomaron mis caderas haciéndome mas contra su cuerpo, su lengua bailaba con la mía mientras yo tomaba todos mis sentimientos y los dejaba en ese beso, en cada caricia, hale su rostro mas cerca mientras jugaba con su cabello, era tan surrealista… La delicadeza no se vio eclipsada por la pasión, mis labios devoraban los suyos que respondían con el mismo sentimiento.

De pronto el aire se hizo necesario… aun así mis labios nunca abandonaron los suyos, continuaron sintiéndose con cortas caricias…

-Jake- rogué mientras su frente se apoyaba en la mía.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- murmuro mientras nos unía nuevamente en un beso, algo mas inocente esta vez

-Creer en mi- murmure contra sus labios, esta vez debía escucharme, era mi ultima oportunidad –Jamás haría algo contra mis sentimientos- confesé alejándome levemente… -Ayer, encontré lo que había estado buscando por meses… Sus recuerdos. ¿Y sabes?- le mire directamente a los ojos perdiéndome en ellos –Me di cuenta que siempre habías tenido razón al decirme que… de alguna manera te amaba- Su rostro se mostraba perplejo así que continúe – Y sentí rabia… porque me cegué ante un amor imposible y no me di cuenta de lo que siempre has significado para mi… Y ayer, después de tantos meses entendí que nunca ame a Edward… que el amor no es egoísta o posesivo, que no es esa locura en la que me sumergí por tanto tiempo-

-Cuando Edward se fue… solo quedo el miedo- confesé finalmente.

-Hace un momento cuando creí que… te habías imprimado yo… sentí dolor… pero supe que si esa era tu felicidad por mi estaría bien porque ya habías sufrido lo suficiente por mi causa- intente frenar las lagrimas, pero fue inevitable… - ¿Sabes? Por un momento sentí que me arrancaban una parte de mi vital para vivir… no sentí miedo jake… sentí que me quitaban las ganas de vivir por que sin ti mi vida no vale nada…- No supe en que momento había tomado mis labios por prisioneros pero nunca me quejaría, su ternura me derritió el corazón y quise reír, llorar, gritar, saltar de felicidad… no cabía en mi misma… necesitaba decirlo o explotaría.

Me separe lentamente y sonreí mientras aun nuestros labios se rozaban.

-Te amo Jacob Black- confesé mientras sentía su sonrisa contra la mía.

-Dime por favor que no estoy soñando- Rogó mientras sentía una humedad conocida bajar por sus mejillas… mi corazón se encogió.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y esta vez fue mi turno se secar sus lagrimas así que lo hice con mis labios… con infinito amor.

-No lo es- le asegure sin dejar de sonreír.

-No sabes por cuanto espere escuchar esas palabras Bella, no tienes idea de cuantas veces las soñé- Confeso dándome pequeños besos, nuestra felicidad podía notarse desde kilómetros.

-Siento haber sido tan obstinada y tonta, no sa…-

-Te amo mi Bells… te amo tanto- Mi corazón se hincho al escucharlo y sin poder evitarlo deje toda mi pasión correr, no podía apartar mis labios de los suyos… eran tan adictivos.

En ese momento solo sabia una cosa… Estaba completamente enamorada de Jacob Black y para mi felicidad… el me correspondía de la misma forma.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! esta pareja me encanta y decidi hacer algo asi porque honestamente me hubiese gustado que bella terminase con Jake, pero bueno Esward tambien es genial, mil gracias por leer! si les gusto no lviden dejar su review! nos leemos pronto xoxo


End file.
